


House Calls

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Here's a little story I wrote, about how I think Dom could support Lofty when his Gran has a stroke. Good old fashioned friendship, with some love. Dom proves he will go the extra mile to help Lofty and wants to prove to Lofty that he can be serious about his relationships.





	House Calls

This is set after Lofty’s Gran has a stroke and Lofty takes time to look after her. He gets a little bit of help along the way. I hope you like this story.

“My Gran, like I said she raised me. I can’t leave her, not until something more permanent can be decided for her” Lofty said in the office with Sacha  
“I understand, so how can we help?” Sacha asked gently  
“I was hoping for some leave, I need to find someone to look after her, when she’s a bit better, but right now, I don’t feel comfortable leaving her with anyone else”  
“So 2 weeks leave, then we re-evaluate the situation” Sacha proposed  
“That would be helpful, I know it puts you in an awkward position...” Lofty finished  
“Nonsense. She’s your family. Are you parents able to help at all?” Sacha asked curiously  
“They are hardy around, my Mum and Dad travel a lot, still for business, they would probley just throw money at the situation” Lofty answered “which is how I ended up spending so much time with Gran. She encouraged me into nursing actually” Lofty finished with a small smile “She’s supported me through everything”  
Sacha saw his eyes water  
“Well she’s lucky to have you looking after her” Sacha said warmly “I am assuming you wish for your leave to start immediately?”  
“Yes, which was why I came in on my day off, so you wouldn’t have short notice to find another staff member. I have told Fletch it was a possibility”  
“Aright, well keep us posted OK?” Sacha said getting up from his desk. He gave Lofty one of his famous Sacha hugs, Lofty was rather taken back, however it was a comforting feeling.  
“Will do” Lofty answered leaving 

Dom saw Lofty come out of Sacha’s office  
“Hey, your not in today?” Dom said mindful of the rotation  
“No, I came to talk to Sacha. I am taking some time off” Lofty answered  
“To look after your Gran?” Dom inquired aware about the stroke his Gran.  
“Yeah, I’m taking some time to look after her” Lofty replied  
“Oh I hope, I mean, I hope she feels better” Dom said feeling slightly guilty as he remembered telling Lofty Sheila would be fine “She’s strong, I am sure she will be fine”  
“I hope so, and I know” answered Lofty  
Dom watched Lofty leave, and caught Essie staring at him  
“What was that about?” She asked  
“His taking some time off to look after his Gran” Dom replied  
“His such a sweety, poor boy” Essie said “I am glad though, its tough to come to work when you are worried about a family member”  
“True” answered Dom getting back to his patients. 

It was after lunch and Sacha found Dom looking forlorn.  
“Everything OK?” He asked  
“Hmm...yeah just thinking” Answered Dom  
“About...” Sacha pushed  
“Do you think Lofty’s going to be OK looking after his Gran?” Dom asked quietly  
“You said when his Gran came in, after the initial shock he stood back and let you work.” Sacha answered “And to be honest a fully trained nurse looking at you, whose also related and making sure you get the best care possible. I think he’ll be fine, we all know how good Lofty’s bedside manner is and I think for his Gran it will be better than a stranger”  
“But he had a whole hospital on call, anything that happened, something could be done quickly and now she’s home. He said it was so hard seeing her in a hospital bed. What if he can’t cope?” Dom answered “His all on his own with his Gran. It’s hard. I remember Kyle telling me how difficult it was”  
“Kyle? A name I have not heard in a while and from what Lofty knows about his Gran she would be far happier at home than in a care home or hospital” Sacha commented  
“I messed things up with him Sacha, big time. I meant Lofty is very forgiving...but I can’t help...”  
“You can’t help but see how similar they are?” Sacha finished  
“Yeah and he found someone better, I mean good for him. I wasn’t nice to him at all. I lied, god Sacha I told so many lies” Dom reflected “I don’t want to make that mistake with Lofty and yet I seem to be repeating some of them, and the similarities...”  
“You too aren’t in a relationship are you?” Sacha queried “I don’t see the same thing happening unless well you want there to be a relationship, but people change Dom. You are proof of that”  
He wasn’t blind to the looks, gestures, wondering eyes or how Dom had changed and healed under Lofty’s influence, and how Lofty had developed a confidence working under Dom’s direction. They would make a good couple. When they sorted it out Sacha mused.  
“No, but I want there to be..at some point. I mean not now obviously, his got too much going on, but the right time you know?” Dom finished  
“Will there ever be a right time Dom? We work in a hospital were things change every day, in the same society. Maybe you should stop waiting for the right time and take a chance.” Sacha replied with a smile  
“Are you encouraging a personal romance between your staff?” Dom said with a smile  
“I can hardly say no, when I have done it myself. We don’t really get to meet many others in our job. As long as should anything happen, you stay professional, I don’t see their being a problem as long as your both happy”  
“How do I go about it though? Show Lofty I am here, without getting in his way?” Dom asked seriously  
“A message” Said Sacha “A simple message to say, I am here if you need me?”  
“No that’s much too personal” Dom answered “What if, what if I tell him, if he needs advice, I can help. I mean that shows I care, but without being to sentimental, which is the last thing he needs at the moment” Dom mused out loud  
“OK Well do that then” Sacha said with a chuckle “For what it’s worth, you’ve changed a lot since Kyle, don’t let that relationship taint this one. Learn from it”  
Dom nodded he would do that when his shift finished give Lofty a little bit of time. Time would be good for them, even if it was time apart. 

Lofty was at home with his Nan. She was currently asleep. Lofty sat down quietly by her bed. He didn’t want to leave her, didn’t want to miss anything. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to check his messages. 

I hope Sheila is doing better. If you need advice or a doctors input, feel free to call me. Dom Xx

Lofty smiled at the message. Dom was very thoughtful at times. 

Thanks, I will. Lofty Xx

It was a few days later when Lofty received another text, He was exhausted. He had spent that night up with his Gran. She’d had a bad night. She had thrown up, a side effect of the medication she was taking. Lofty hated seeing her so weak, and she looked so annoyed at herself. He’d had to clean and change her, then she couldn’t sleep. So he read to her, and put the radio on for her. Even when she was asleep, Lofty had been to scared to sleep in case something should happen. He knew he should, and he had dozed fitfully, never completely relaxing into sleep. 

How you holding up? Dom Xx

Lofty thought about lying, but in the end decided honestly was the best policy perhaps Dom might have some input or advice. 

Gran had a bad night and I hardly got any sleep. But I think she’s getting better in some small way. Xx

He sent the message and went down to make some food. As he ate his lunch in the kitchen, he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he got up and opened it only to find Dom standing there.  
“Dom, how did you know...” Lofty asked confused  
“Patients notes, I know, shouldn’t use them for personal information but...” Dom finished looking sheepish  
“No I am just surprised. Come in” Lofty said opening the door wider  
“I...um...saw your message. How is she now?” Dom asked  
“She’s sleeping” Lofty replied  
“Shouldn’t you get some sleep?” Dom asked  
“I don’t want to leave her at the moment” He said with a tired smile  
“Well I am off today, you can get some sleep and I’ll keep an eye on her” Dom said with a smile  
“Oh no, Dom you don’t have to...” Lofty began  
“Don’t argue. You need some rest if you are going to look after her...and not break anything” Dom said with a smile noting the absence of anything breakable from the hallway  
“I may not be a fully qualified and caring nurse, however I do know how to look after people” Dom answered with a smile “She’ll be in safe hands”  
“I know, OK lets go see if she’s awake” Lofty walked up the stairs leading Dom. Sheila was awake  
“Hey granny, do you remember Dr. Copeland?” Lofty asked  
Sheila tapped her finger on the bed  
“Brilliant, his going to stay with you for a while” Lofty said  
Sheila tapped her finger again on the bed  
“She has a hard time speaking at the moment, so if you need to ask any yes/no questions, she taps her fingers once for Yes, and stays still for no” Lofty said with a smile kissing her hand ”Water’s on the side, in the beaker, you’ll have to hold it for her but she understands what you say, and I mean everything” Lofty said  
“Of course, now sleep” Dom said pushing Lofty gently out of the door.  
Lofty smiled slightly and headed towards his room. He had to smile at the paper. It had been updated, however still bared resemblance to his teenage self. Lofty climbed into bed, and knowing that his Gran was in safe hands quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

When Lofty awoke feeling refreshed, he headed to his Gran’s room and heard Dom talking to her.  
“I still can’t believe you call Lofty Piglet, my Mum used to call me Dazzle. No idea why” Dom finished “Yeah I can see you smiling, I like to think it’s because she planned for me to dazzle everyone..”  
Lofty agitated before smiling and entering the room  
“Hey, I’m going to make some tea, want some Dom?” Lofty asked  
“Yes, please” Dom answered  
Lofty made the tea and returned with it. After checking his Gran was OK, they both sat with Sheila and chatted around her, making sure to include her were possible. Dom looked at his watch and saw it was almost 8. He needed to early tomorrow. Lofty smiled at he said goodbye to Sheila, before Lofty walked him to the door  
“Look if you ever, feel overwhelmed or anything, please let me know” Dom requested as he got his coat “I um like spending time with her”  
“I will, thank you for today. I am hoping she will recover quickly. She’s strong” Lofty said  
“I know, must be a Chiltern thing” Dom conceded  
He hesitated a moment before pulling Lofty into a hug.  
“She’s lucky, to have a grandson willing to care for her” Dom said  
Lofty smiled in thanks before watching Dom leave. Dom left with a smile on his face. He was one step closer to Lofty, even though Lofty was going through a difficult time, Dom was determined to prove he could be there for Lofty. Maybe then Lofty would be willing to be his partner. 

It was 3 weeks later and Lofty and Dom had spoken over the phone, and Dom had visited once again for some tea and to catch up. He found himself enjoying the company and at times regretted going back to his empty flat. Lofty was happy his Gran was getting better. She could now talk in brief sentences and while some of her words were slurred, it was a lot clearer. She’d also began to get more movement in her muscles, with the physio from Lofty. Dom decided to pay a visit, and found Lofty’s Gran, sitting up in bed. Lofty didn’t feel comfortable with holding herself up at the moment but he was happy she could sit up. Lofty asked Dom to stay with her, while he popped to the pharmacy to get her prescription. Dom was more than happy to oblige. Once he’d left Sheila called Dom over, Dom sat next to her.  
“Piglets, been so good...” She said taking a breath “...his stayed with me”  
“Well I doubt there is anywhere else he would rather be, he really loves you” Dom said  
“His...special...he loves...all”  
“That he is.” Dom said  
“Do...have...anyone?” Sheila asked  
“No I don’t” Dom answered  
“Why?” Sheila asked  
“Well, my last 2 ended badly...since then...well...nothing” Dom said nervously  
“..you like Ben...” Sheila continued  
“His a great guy” Dom said avoiding the question “His been a great friend”  
“…Love is hard...sometimes...” Sheila thought about her words “AC/DC Ben...smiles...you”  
“I think he smiles with everyone” Dom said  
“He smiles...more...you” Sheila insisted “He needs...to be...happy.”  
Dom smiled and looked down at his hands briefly  
They continued to talk about lighter things till Lofty returned with the medication.  
“Your Gran has interesting taste in music, she was talking about AC/DC I don’t believe I have ever known someone like her to talk of those things” Dom said amused  
Lofty blushed at that comment and Dom noticed, he was curious now  
“What? Did that mean something?” Dom asked  
“Yeah, she said it a while ago...she said If I want to play AC rather than DC she was OK with that” Lofty said  
“Play? There the same group aren’t they?” Dom enquired confused  
Lofty smiled and laughed slightly at Dom’s confusion, Dom pouted playfully.  
“Yeah, it’s also...never mind. Go home and think about it” Lofty laughed  
“That’s unfair, I feel like you know something I don’t” Dom pouted  
“Thanks for today again” on a more serious note  
“Please stop thanking me, I like spending time with Sheila” Dom said with a smile  
“She enjoys spending time with you too” Lofty said with a smile “She says your a ‘lovely lad’ “  
“Well she doesn’t know me that well does she?” Dom said half joking, half seriously  
“But I do, and you are more than a ‘lovely lad’ Dom. So much more” Lofty said warmly hugging Dom before he left for the night. Dom smiled on his way out, feeling one step closer to being with Lofty. 

8 days later...  
Dom looked at his phone, he noticed a call from Lofty. Thinking something had happened, he answered it immediately  
“Lofty? Everything OK with Sheila?” Dom asked immediately  
“Yes, Dom...she’s got movement back in her left arm, she’s beginning to support her weight! She’s holding her beaker!”  
“That’s great Lofty” Dom said looking at the clock  
“Oh Shit Dom. I woke you. I am so sorry. Being here I forget all about time.”  
“No I am glad she’s doing better” Dom said tiredly  
“I will let you go back to sleep, I’m ...” Lofty began  
“Don’t apologise. I am...well happy you called me with good news” Dom finished yawning into his hand “Night”  
“Night Dom, thank you” Lofty said before hanging  
Dom knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon, he couldn’t be angry with Lofty and he had an afternoon shift so he’d sleep later. He smiled though, happy despite being woken up, that Lofty had told him the good news about his Gran first. Maybe Lofty would be back at work soon. Maybe that meant Lofty was even closer to having a relationship with Dom. Dom really hoped that was true. 

3 weeks later  
Dom appeared on shift to find Lofty coming out of Sacha’s office  
“Hey what are you doing back?” Dom enquired  
“I’ve found someone to look after in the day, an old friend of mine whose just returned from OZ. I know her, and I know she’ll be safe, I am starting back today. Dom she is making so much progress, I hope it continues” Lofty said with excitement  
“It’s good to have you back” Dom said with a smile “I am glad she’s doing better.”  
“Do you fancy a drink after work tonight?” Lofty asked “I’ve not been out in weeks”  
“Yeah, that sounds good” Dom said with a hopeful smile.  
They started their shift, which was thankfully uneventful.  
They got changed at the end of shift and headed over to Albie’s. They had asked Sacha and Essie to join them, but both had politely declined. As they sat in the pub, enjoying a drink they caught each other up on anything that had happened.  
“That AC/DC comment threw me, so I looked it up. Currents with electrons. If it’s a DC current it goes one way, while an AC current goes both ways. Was she referring to you liking both men and women?” Dom enquired  
“Yeah” Lofty said with a smile “She said it was OK for me to be AC rather than DC”  
“Oh bless her.” Dom said with a chuckle “I love her”  
“I think it’s hard for her generation to talk about sexuality, but it was her way of letting me know that she would be OK with me liking the same sex” Lofty said seriously  
“So you define yourself as...” Dom finished for an answer  
“I don’t define myself as anything. Sexuality is flowing, ever changing in some people.” Lofty finished easily “I don’t label myself”  
“But then how do you know, when you’ve met the one?” Dom enquired  
“The person will have the characteristics of everything I think I need in a person, regardless of whether they are male or female. My Gran’s opinion means a lot to me, my parents, well I couldn’t really care less...”  
“Hm..I remember saying that” Dom said  
“I am staying at her at the moment, so I have to go in about an hour and take over from Lucy” Lofty said with a smile  
“Does your friend stay all day?” Dom asked curiously  
“Yeah, she’s between jobs. Hasn’t found anything permanent so when I asked she said yes, it was perfect. It’s nice to get some space and I am only back part time for the next few weeks so I can still spend time looking after her”  
“Your lucky, to have such a lovely friend” Dom said “I am not sure I have anyone that would do anything like that for me, except maybe you but that would defeat the point” Dom said with a laugh  
“I am sure you have plenty” Lofty supplied  
“Not globe trotting friends except Zosia” Dom answered quietly  
“What’s been happening while I’ve been away? How's Oliver?” Lofty asked  
“His doing better I think, his getting movement back in his limbs, his remembering more things...whether he will ever be a surgeon again is yet to be decided. Progress is slow” Dom said  
“Even if his not able to, he could be something else, he’s still young and theirs plenty of time to find something”  
“I am not sure he feels that way” Dom answered  
“Have you heard from Hansen? How's he doing?” Lofty continued  
“No. his still MIA. Serena is doing a good job though” Dom said with a smile “Mind you I miss Bernie”  
“The army medic?” Lofty clarified  
“Yeah, she’s doing well at the moment, that was a surprise for us all, those two” Dom said with a smile  
“Love...is one of the most shocking acts on this planet” Lofty said  
“Hmm...” Dom said thoughtfully  
“I have to go, but I will see you Wednesday” Lofty said with a smile putting on his coat. Dom stood up as well putting his coat on. As they left Albie’s and Lofty headed to his car. Or Sheila’s car. Lofty seemed to hesitate and looked at Dom. Dom gently took his arm and pulled him for a hug. Not one of his awkward hugs, a hug that had Lofty pulled against Dom’s chest with arms tightly encircled around his back. Lofty returned the hug just as tight, squeezing Dom back. When Lofty pulled away, Dom’s eyes met his, as the gap between began to close. Lofty looked Dom right in the eyes  
“Thank you, for everything. It was hard looking after Granny, but I knew I had your support whenever I needed you and that, well that means a lot to me. That means more than you could ever know. You know what...I think I might be Dom-Copeland-sexual” Lofty said with a smile  
Dom blushed at that and smiled before leaning in and closing the gaps as their lips met. It was deep, soulful, passionate but above all the kiss signalled a new beginning for them.  
“I’m glad your Dom-Copeland-Sexual” Dom confessed


End file.
